


Shattered Heir Year Three

by Fireember345



Series: Shattered Heir Saga [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: As Jon slowly begins his physical rehabilitation, the Insurgence must take the fight to a more magical approach.
Relationships: Billy Baston/ Jonathan Kent one sided, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Reagan (Batwoman)/Wendy Seager
Series: Shattered Heir Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

At the Tower of Fate three weeks later…

Jon Samuel Kent, son of Superman, took the time to grieve for the dead and send prayers to them with their pictures lined up in a row.

Ganthet, Canary, Jim Gordon, the lanterns. They were all gone by the hands of his mad father. He killed them all without a second thought. They were not the only casualties either, no… the war killed many innocent people too. So many lives were destroyed and now he believes that fear is the only means to save the world. It was far from it as the Yellow Ring was corrupting his mind even more so.

But the bright side was that many of his soldiers were taken and the ones that followed him were imprisoned. Superboy didn’t need the machinery or breathing masks anymore as Ganthet’s ability to restored many of his organs. He himself was with them but as a patient, as they were helping him rehabilitate his mobility.

It had been a slow process, but effective for him.

If he keeps trying, soon he will be back on the field and back to his hero duties again.

Jon has to pretend to be a prisoner of the Insurance to keep his cover with the prisoners of the war. He uses the excuse of having a good behavior to see his beloved Damian, who keeps vowing to find a way to free him and everyone else.

As it became the norm for him, John Constantine and his daughter Rose came to the tower. John claimed that something magical was watching him and his daughter. Out of fear for her safety, he transported himself and her here.

Now, Jon and Rose were good friends due to them once being pen pals of their school’s program and neither one knew about their true identity. His being Superboy and hers being Rose. Hers being the daughter of John Constantine. But since his father revealed himself, his identity was made public as well. Jon feared what grim future his father layout for him and how many friends he would lose.

He wasn’t sure how she was going to react to him being the son of the man that took her family and way of life away from her. Luckily, she was still asleep, which gives Jon the time to prepare for whatever she was going to say to him. Constantine must have known what the injured Superboy was thinking as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Lad. I’ll fill her in on your role in all this when she wakes up. Once she knows you’re on the right side on this, she’ll understand.” John Constantine, the magic-user promised the boy then returned with the group.

Jon sighed in relief that he at least wouldn’t lose another friend.

Then, Barb appeared.

“Jon, Damian is ready for you.” She smiled at the injured boy who was still stuck in the wheelchair.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Jon spoke as he left the sleeping Rose be.

* * *

Later in the cell of Damian Wayne…

Jon touched the hand of his boyfriend, Robin as they were separated through an energy field.

There are little moments that made Jon happy. He hoped that his boyfriend can be saved through this nightmare. His dad is far too gone, but maybe not Damian.

“I really missed you, Dami.” Jon weakly spoke, voice choked up with emotions.

“Don’t worry, Kent. I’ll find a way to escape and get us both out of here. Then we’ll be able to save everyone else. I promise.” Damian vowed to his lover as Catwoman came in.

“Times up,” Selina spoke as Jonathan nodded.

The Superboy kissed the glass and allowed Catwoman to take him away.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Tower of Fate…

Jonathan was wheeling himself down the hallway when he spotted Rose walking by.

She gave the Superboy a saddened look to the young hero. Constantine must’ve told her everything, from his mother, from him joining sides with Batman to his injuries and him pretending to be a prisoner but is a spy. At least, she didn’t hate him for being the son of Superman. But now she knows the dangerous mission he’s on. Only Batman’s closest allies know about him being a spy.

“Hey, Jon…” She spoke as she walked up to the injured boy.

“Hi, Rose. Umm, long time no see.” Jon chuckled nervously at his pen pal, hiding the awkwardness and sadness in his life, “I’m guessing your dad told you everything?”

“Yep, he-he did. Daddy said you were spying on your own dad. You really don’t like what’s he’s doing, to the world and to people, do you?” Rose spoke as Jon sighed and shook his head.

“How can I? It feels such a long time ago that Dad and I were a real family, when Mom was around, about to have my little sibling. We were… pretty excited. But then… it happened, and Dad-Dad did really bad things, things that heroes don’t do. Everything he taught me, he went against it and tried to enslave the entire world.”

Jon soon felt tears building up as he continued. He really needed to talk about this.

“Any hero who spoke up against them… he hurt them or worse, far, far worse. He claims that he did it all for mom and need. But this is what neither of us wanted this-this nightmare. I’ve become a prisoner and my mom’s name became mud as Dad continues to act dangerous. I thought he can be helped but-.”

Suddenly, he was hugged by Rose, causing him to break down and cry. It felt really good and Rose was really a true friend. Don’t get him wrong about Billy and Damian. They were good listeners and he cared about them deeply, Jon loving Dami, but they kept saying this was for the greater good. No one let him cry it out without saying his dad was right about it.

It took an hour before Jon finally stopped crying and wiped his tears away.

“Thank you, Rose. I really needed that.” Jon smiled then realized that Rose lost loved ones too, “Oh, but I’m an idiot. I should be comforting you-.”

“You are. By telling me how you feel, I feel like I am not alone in feeling this way. We have a friend to talk to.” Rose explained as she had tears too.

“You are so wise, Rose and you’re my hero today.” Jon smiled as she caused the girl to laugh at him.

“Coming from the guy who wears a cape and flies around with laser beams coming out of his eyes.” She laughed.

“I don’t just have laser beams. I can also make the room chilly with my breath.” Jon jokingly pointed out, acting offended.

The kids laughed together as Constantine and Batman watched from afar.

“Sweet kids, have better judgment than the two of us combined.” John pointed out as he puffed some smoke into the air.

Batman just grunted.

Then Detective Chimp appeared.

“Come on, let’s grab Jon.” The talking Chimpanzee advised.

* * *

Later in the Home of Jason Blood…

Jon promised to come with the promise of him hugging the animal detective the whole way there, to Detective Chimp’s distress.

It was not hard to forget that Jon loved all animals and critters from other worlds alike. Even creatures that look like animals from earth could not escape the hugs, kisses, and snuggling of Jonathan Samuel Kent. The league had to teach him to stop doing that, especially on missions. It was able to work, somewhat, it was very hard for him to break out of the habit.

The Superboy saw friendly and not so friendly magic users as they were all part of the same group now. It felt weird to work with the same people that tried to kill him and Damian not so long ago. I guess the old saying was true, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Which would make sense of why his father allied himself with the psychotic legion of yellow lanterns.

Jon was waiting by John Constantine as Zatana was leaving to get Harley Quinn. Jon liked her a lot better now that she was less crazy. Don’t get him wrong, she was still crazy, just enough to be fun crazy not scary crazy. It must be a good thing that the Joker was gone. He must have been the reason she did so many terrible things to good people.

“RAEPPA!!!” Zatana called out as she and the clown appeared.

Everyone was getting comfortable as John Constantine was about to explain to situation to the Insurance and what needed to be done.

“Thanks for Coming and thanks to our host, Jason Blood to offering his him and protection.” John began as everyone listened in, needing to know what to do next.

“Hi, Mr. Blood.” Jon greeted with a sweet little tone as Jason smiled at the kind-hearted boy.

The boy and his partner helped him many times on missions and adventures in the past and the boys were close friends to him. But since Damian had chosen to the side of the most dangerous person in the entire universe and was locked away in the tower of fate as they speak.

“Hello, Jon. It is good to see you are recovering faster than I hoped. I have baked some chocolate chip cookies for you.” Jason offered as he handed him a basket of cookies with a small bundle of balloons to float to the injured Superboy.

“Thanks.” He squeaked as he took one to eat and gave one to Harley.

“We’ve all come together to for one reason and one reason only. We all recognized that is an absolute bastard that has gone insane and needs to be stopped. We’ve already hit him hard. We managed to take his friends, Cyborg, Wonderwoman, Flash, and Robin. All incapacitated and imprisoned. But we also lost some friends too.” John pointed out as Jon sank a little bit until the clown girl offered him some milk to drink.

As Batman tell out the plans and Detective Harvey did not want any more part of this as Chimp convinced him to stay something was wrong. Jon could feel it and the others could too and it was also so strangely familiar, both terrifying and annoying at the same time. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time as his skin crawled while his mind was trying to remember what this magic came from.

But he didn’t have time to think.

Someone was attacking them as the magic was everywhere!

Jason and Harvey were gone in an instant as Detective Chimp was injured!! They needed to get out of here or they would all going to die!!

The Specter would kill them all if they did not do something!!

Then when things could not get worse, Batman decided to do something.

Batman walked out after punching John Constantine!

“Batman, wait.” Jon pleaded.

“Stay here, Jon. I’ll take care of this.” Batman promised as he was nervous that something was going to happen to the hero, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Suddenly the attack stopped, and it gave Zatana enough time to teleport them to safety!

* * *

In the Tower of Fate…

Jon was breathing hard as he never liked being too close to that type of magic, especially since magic has a deadly effect on Kryptonians.

It was hateful, dangerous and far too familiar to him. Something was wrong. The Specter was the essence of Justice and Vengeance, the punisher of the evil, why would he attack them?

This was really bad.

A word beyond bad.

Was Superman allied himself already to the Specter to hunt down and kill the Insurgence?

Will he find him at the Tower of Fate?

His mind swam with so many questioned as Rose took the remaining cookies from his arms.

“Don’t worry, Jon. Daddy and Batman can do this. We can stop them.” Rose assured.

Could they though?

With the Specter on their heels?


	3. Chapter 3

In the Tower of Fate…

It was lucky that Detective Chimp was able to survive from that near-fatal attack and will recover.

Rose just visited with him and her dad told her that the talking Chimp will be okay. The young Superboy was relieved that there was less blood spilled and that the cute critter would be okay soon. Constantine tried a plan with Ragman to have his father imprisoned but that failed too, because of the Specter. These events still left more questions than answers on the attacks by this being of vengeance. For example, why did the Specter suddenly attack them? He thought the Specter would be the first to join the coup against his father and the Regime.

Jon then remembered what he felt just before the attack, it felt incredibly familiar…

It was something he felt before, but he didn’t know where.

Before he could think he was stopped by Jon Constantine and Batman. Both looked very troubled and shaken, though Batman was good at hiding it mostly, but Jon worked with him long enough to tell.

“Hey, guys, what’s wrong?” Jon wondered as he felt a little concern too.

“Jon, we need you to listen. I know you want to help your dad see the light but… That’s not going to happen.” John began as he tried to be gentle with the injured boy.

“I know.” Jon sighed as he knew that this conversation would come, “Do what you have to do. Just to protect the people. I can’t let him hurt anyone else.”

It wasn’t possible but the boy’s words broke Constantine's heart or what’s left of it. The boy has lost all hope for his father, he already knows there was no hope for him, and they must end it now. John made a note in the back of his mind to kick that psychopath’s ass for hurting and imprisoning his son for so long.

“Jon… I’m sorry.” Batman spoke in a soft tone as the young Superboy looked defeated.

“Not your fault, just promise me Dad won’t suffer when you imprison him.” Jon pleaded as Batman went to eye level with him.

“I promise,” Batman vowed as he hugged the boy in the wheelchair, then both Constantine and Batman explained to him the plan.

* * *

Later in the Tower of Fate…

Jon was unsettled as the feeling from the past was still resting in his stomach.

That feeling… something in his past was haunting him, something familiar and dangerous. He-he knew who it was but for some reason, he couldn’t remember. Maybe he should talk with Zatana. He found the sorceress reading something in the study.

“Um, Miss. Zatanna.” Jon spoke up as he startled her.

“Oh, Jon, hi. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. What’s up?”

“Um, Miss. Zatana, I-I think I know what’s going with the Specter but for some reason, I can’t remember…” Jon tried to explain as his head hurt.

“Remember what? Has this happened before?” Zatana wondered as she was interested in what Jon said.

“I felt something very familiar… I just can’t remember what it is. Do you think you can help me, please?” Superboy asked politely.

“Sure, let’s just take a look in that melon of yours. **_Tsap eht fo seiromem eht otni kool!_** ”

Suddenly, before the spell took effect, a magical block was around the back of Jon’s head.

“Woah, okay, this is bad.” Zatanna gasped.

“What's wrong?” Superboy shivered.

“Jon, someone is messing with your memories, they don’t want to be revealed and they’re keeping your mind from being accessed. We need to tell the others.” Zatanna gasped as she wheeled Jon down to Dr. Fate’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hall of Justice…

Superman was battling the demon Etrigan!

The fires from the deepest parts of hell blew through the mouth of the demon as the Yellow Lantern Superman blew them away with his icy breath! Then Superman punched Etrigan through the wall of the Hall of Justice!

The demon only smirked as the metahuman approached.

“HA! I had feared that you had lost some fight! But It is clear the boy scout has some bite!” The yellow demon mocked as the enraged metahuman approached.

“What do you want here, Etrigan? Why attack me?” Superman demanded as he floated closer.

“It’s nothing personal. A deal was done. Though burning the flesh of your friend was fun.” Etrigan taunted as he wiped the blood from his satanic lips.

Superman flew as he grabbed the demon by the collar!

“What deal? What did you agree to?” Superman demanded.

“Nothing too complex or grandiose. I was only asked to keep you close.” Etrigan explained as he began to chant.

“Gone, gone o Etrigan, rise the form of-.”

Soon the demon’s face melted away to reveal that of Batman, wearing a special hazmat mask.

“Batman.”

Before Superman had time to react, Batman tossed the magical dust into his face.

“B-Bruce, you-you made a deal with a demon? You’re-you’re sick.” Superman gasped as he tried to retain consciousness.

“I’m sorry, Clark. But it ends here.” Batman spoke, “Everything you planned for this world and for your son is over.”

“What did you do- what did you do to my son? Where is Jon?” Clark demanded as his eyes were red.

“No longer your concern.”

“No… Please, let him go… Jon… Forgive me… I couldn’t… save you…” Clark pleaded as he fell asleep.

“Sleep, Clark. Never return to this nightmare. Don’t worry, Jon will be free, from your madness.” Batman promised as he knew Clark couldn’t hear him and left him to sleep.

* * *

_In Superman’s Dreamworld…_

_Superman touched down to earth as he checked on his pregnant wife, praying that she wasn’t dead._

_To his joy, her eyes open up._

_“Smallville…?” Lois spoke as her husband hugged her._

_“I-I thought… Are you okay?” Superman fretted as he checked to see any damage from the baby and his wife._

_“I’m fine, Clark. The baby and I are just fine, a little bit cold though.” Lois joked as Batman was taking Joker away, promising to never let him do something like this again._

_Soon they heard a familiar voice from the sky._

_“Mom! Mom!”_

_It was Superboy, frantic and worried. Lois and Clark chuckled as the woman called out for her son, “Down here!”_

_Jon looked down to see his parents and flew to them as he hugged his mother._

_“Mom, are you okay? I-I heard from Batman… I-I got the call. Are you-?”_

_“I’m fine, Jon. The baby and I are fine.” Lois assured her worried son who was bawling._

_“Come on, Jon. We’re taking your mom to the hospital.” Clark spoke as the supers flew to the hospital, under the protest of Lois._

* * *

_At the Metropolis Hospital…_

_In their disguises as civilians, Clark and Jon Kent waited in the waiting room as doctors remove the detonator in Lois’ chest._

_The other members of the League already defused the bomb and were dismantling it. But it was best not to take any chances._

_Jon wasn’t paying attention as a cup of soda from a fast food place touched his face._

_“Ah! Cold!” Jon squeaked as he turned to see Damian in his civilian clothing, “Oh, Dami, hey.”_

_“I heard what happened and I knew you would require comfort food, Kent. So, I brought you and your boy scout of a father some lunch.” Damian explained as he shook two bags of fast food in front of them._

_“Thanks, Dami, you know me so well.” Jon smiled then took the bag as he began to shovel fries and some burger meat into his mouth._

_Jon was always the stress eater, he got that from his mother._

_Damian sat right next to his boyfriend as he held his free and non-covered in condiments hand._

_“How is she?” Damian wondered to Superman since Jon couldn’t really answer right now._

_“We don’t know yet. They’re taking out the trigger as we speak.” Clark answered as his son finished eating everything in the bag._

_Superman then offered a napkin to help clean up his stressed son._

_“T-thanks, Dad.” Jon blushed as he wiped the burger sauce and other things away, “So, Dami? Have you heard back from your dad?”_

_“No, Father had seemed to drop off the face of the Earth. I can’t make contact.” Damian answered as he handed the soda to Jon._

_Before Jon could respond, the doctor came in with good news._

* * *

_Nine months later…_

_A lot has happened._

_The trigger was safely removed._

_Batman revealed his identity and killed the Joker._

_Damian was placed in Alfred’s care until Batman serves his time and Superman had another addition to his family._

_A little girl._

_“Lara Lane Kent, this is your Daddy and big brother, Jon.” Lois introduced as Jon marveled at the sight of her._

_“She’s so cute~!” Jon gasped as he took a photo of his baby sister being held by his dad, “I’m keeping this forever. But first, I’ll send a copy to Dami!”_

_Lois and Clark chuckled at their son’s excitement. He was going to be a good big brother._

* * *

_Overtime…_

_Lara’s first words while Jon was reading to her._

_Her first steps at the Fortress of Solitude._

_Lara soon learned how to fly as Jon and Clark took her out flying._

_Laser training with Oliver Queen on her Laser eyes._

_Jon graduating from college and becoming a surgeon, not long after marrying Damian._

_Lara out on the field with her brother and father._

_Jon taking on the title as Superman._

_Now Lara was speaking to the leaders of the world in her hopes to bring peace to the planet._

_“That’s my little sister,” Jon commented as he held his husband’s hand._

_After hearing her out and agreeing to stop the fighting, the meeting was over as Jon had news to tell his family._

_“Damian and I are going to have a baby!” The young doctor squeaked as he showed them a picture of an incubator and a baby._

_“After flushing out my Grandfather’s League of Assassins, we found the incubator and genetic technology that helped create me.” Damian explained._

_“You’re going to be a grandpa, Dad. You and Mom are going to be grandparents! Isn’t that exciting?” Jon squealed as he hugged his dad._

_“It is. Let us know when the baby is due.” Clark smiled at his son._

_“I’m going to go and tell Lara she’s going to be an aunt soon. Love you.” Jon grinned before giving a passionate kiss to Damian then left for his sister._

_It seemed everything in Superman’s life was perfect._

* * *

In the Real World…

“Z, you’re saying that someone is intentionally blocking Jon’s memories?” Constantine questioned as he looked at the seal at the back of Jon’s head.

“Can it be removed?” Batwoman wondered.

“I can’t. Whoever did this has more power than any other being in this known universe. Someone doesn’t want us poking our noses into this mess.” Constantine explained as the seal was too strong to be removed.

“At least my dad won’t have to suffer from his nightmare and it’s over.” Jon sighed as he hoped that it would be time to rebuild.

“Kid, if there is one thing I learned from my years in magic, is that not everything is as it appears to me. This may just be starting.”


	5. Chapter 5

In the Tower of Fate…

Jon listened at the door as Batman was alone with his son to tell him the fall of Superman and the victory over tyranny.

“… It’s over… He’s not waking up and you’re out of options. His ways of doing things are over. After all, we’ve been through, I won’t assume that we were friends. I am talking to you now because I still see some good within you and I am not the only one. You thought Superman was right and that you were doing a good thing.”

“He was my friend as well and we both understood what it was like to be a father. That’s why I went against him and why his way was the wrong way. You can’t police the world. But it’s not too late to come back. This is your chance to start over.” Batman offered as Jon hoped that Damian would understand and accept.

“… Will you put your difference aside and join me again?”

Superboy waited for a response and was disappointed in his boyfriend.

“Screw you. Do you think I would ever join again, after what you did to me, to my friends, to Superman, to my love?” Damian scoffed Superboy felt his chest hurt, “Leave me be.”

Batman sighed then left Damian’s cell with Jon giving Batman a sadden look.

“I was listening…” Jon spoke in a quiet tone, “Would it be okay if I try to talk to him?”

“… You won’t reach him.” Batman advised him in a cold tone.

“But I can try.” Superboy smiled sadly as he was in his wheelchair, contemplating on how to speak with his Robin.

“Then I wish you luck then.” He answered as he walked away from Jon, who took a deep breath and looked to the room where Damian was being held.

Jon entered the room with a smile as Damian needed him right now. The Robin he loved hugged him gently and kissed his cheek with tenderness.

“Jon, forgive me. I failed you, I failed your father, I failed the world.” Damian whispered to his ear as he continued to kiss him.

“Dami, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. I love you no matter what happens after this.” Superboy grinned as they continued to kiss.

But somewhere in the back of Jon’s mind was a voice telling him that things will be far from alright.

Somewhere deep down, he knew that this wasn’t over.

* * *

In the Hall of Justice…

Wonderwoman, Diana was on the warpath as she was trying to kill Sinestro.

Believing that it was his ring that put Superman in a catatonic state, she was ready to kill the yellow lantern! But Superman managed to make her stop.

“Clark, I thought my eye deceived me, but I see that it is true, you wear the yellow ring of fear.” Wonderwoman pointed out as the other heroes and Ares were helping Sinestro, well the heroes were helping him while Ares watched.

“Diana-.” Superman began.

“Clark, give me the ring. No hero should use the power of fear, not like this.” Wonderwoman advised as the reluctant Metahuman did so.

She destroyed the ring as she listened to Superman.

That spell put Superman into a vivid dream of life if the bomb never went off.

“Lois was alive, everyone was alive. I had a daughter; my son was there and happily married. But then I woke up. I lost Lois all over again and Jon… Bruce has my son, my only child. What’s worse, I know what I have missed out. I want my son back.” Superman explained as his eyes glowed red.

He lost Lois and his second child; he won’t lose his only son.

“We’ll get him back, Clark. I promise.” Wonderwoman vowed as she flew upwards.

 ** _“Superman.”_** The Specter spoke as he appeared to Superman, **_“Flash, Robin, Cyborg, and your son, Superboy. I have found them.”_**

“Jon. Is he okay? Where his he?” Superman demanded as his son’s condition matters most to him.

**_“Your son and his friends are safe for now. Though he is still weakened from the kryptonite attack, he is still slowly recovering. He is being held at the Tower of Fate.”_ **

“Is Batman with him?” Superman demanded as his eyes were a blazing read.

**_“Yes.”_ **

* * *

At the Tower of Fate…

“Alright, Lad. Bad news first.” John sighed as he finished off his spell as he tried to have into Jon’s mind, who sat patiently in his wheelchair.

The magic-user took a deep breath as he explained the situation to Batman and him.

“Looks like that spell isn’t going anywhere anytime soon and this is a new level of magic. But the good news is that it’s traceable.”

“How long till you are able to locate the spellcaster?” Batman questioned as he crossed his arms.

John then gave a puff of his cigarettes and blew the smoke upwards and away from Jon.

“Give it a day or two, and I’ll track the bastard down,” John answered as Jon gave him a scolding look for using foul language.

The kid was a boy scout through and through. His father should take notes on his moral compass.

“Superman is coming.” Dr. Fate announced as he startled John Constantine and Jon.

“Holy Hell! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that! I almost had a bloody heart attack.” John scolded.

“Superman is coming.” The mystical master of balance and order warned in a grim voice.

“D-dad?” Jon shivered as Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How much time do we have?” The Dark Knight questioned in a dark tone as he knew the answer himself.

“He is already here.”

BOOM!

All of them tumbled down as rubble and bit hit the floor! Constantine helped Jon back in his chair as he Batman stared at the angry faces before them.

“Looks like this is gonna hurt.” John sighed.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Son.” Superman gritted as his eyes were a hot red.

Jon knew things are going to go bad to worse.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Tower of Fate…

Jon was wheelchaired out by Zatana’s magic as the battle below can be heard.

He can hear his father demand that Batman give back his son and surrender. Rose was already taken out of the tower to somewhere safe, but he could not do the same as the same magic that blocked his memories was keeping him from transporting away.

When the magic slowly began to change its nature, he slowly began to remember who was responsible as the Labyrinth transformation reminded him of disorder, chaos.

Chaos…

A being that thrived on chaos.

A being who knew personally of his family, specifically him and his Dad.

Wait, the Specter…

There is something strange about the Specter…

“Do you think your plan can buy us time, Constantine?” Batman asked the magic-user.

“If this doesn’t kill us all, then yes.” He answered as he gave an uncertain look.

“Do it.”

John Constantine then cast his spell summoning Raven’s father, the bringer of misery and death, Trigon.

 ** _“THERE YOU ARE!!!”_** Trigon bellowed as he lunged after Superman with his giant red fingers and a hunger for revenge.

The demon god wanted blood from the metahuman as his rage showed no bounds. Jon heard that Constantine was spreading rumors that his father had kidnapped Raven and holding her prisoner. The Insurgence grabbed him as they made their escape.

“Alright Lad, sit tight while we get the portal to Earth up and running.” John sighed as Detective Chimp brought out the book.

Dr. Fate summoned portal for the Insurgence.

“Where are we going?” Jon wondered as his mind began to clear and the spell began to fade.

“We’re heading to a secure location until we can formulate a plan on what to do next.” Detective Chimp explained as Dr. Fate set the location.

Jon said his final goodbyes to Detective Chimp, who will soon no longer cease to being. Another friend he will lose.

“Okay, injured first,” Constantine announced as Zatana wheeled Jon through the portal and the others followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower of Fate…

“Damian! Flash! Cyborg! Raven!” Captain Marvel shouted as he searched for his friends, “Please be okay, Jon. We’ll rescue you as soon as we get the others.”

He searched the rooms until he found the mission members of the Regime.

“Hang on, Guys. I’ll get you out.” Captain Marvel assured them, but before he could they disappeared right before his eyes to the House of Mystery.

* * *

In the House of Mystery…

“I know who the Specter is… Mxyzptlk. It’s Mr. Mxyzptlk!” Superboy gasped as his memory finally came back.

“Are you certain, Lad?” Constantine questioned as Dr. Fate confirmed it.

“I sense the entity known as Mxyzptlk fighting the beast Trigon within my tower.” The bringer of order explained.

“This is not good… With that little Imp in the mix, who knows how much the universe can be buggered.” Constantine sighed as he took a puff of smoke.

“He’s the one that’s been posing as the Specter since this started, protecting Superman.” A voice from the past explained as the injured boy turned around to see an old friend.

“Nightwing! Dick, it’s you!” Jon grinned with happy tears as the new Deadman hugged the little Metahuman.

“Hello, Jon. I’m happy to see you too, kid. Still dating Damian, huh? Has been finally stopped making threats to any competition?” Dick wondered as he ruffled the boy’s hair with his ghostly fingers.

“Idle chitchat later, you two. We need to figure out how to deal with this disaster.” Dr. Fate advised.

“Let me guess, you’re going back there to get mixed up in arcane titans? Be my guest.” John scoffed at the ghost.

“There has to be away,” Dick spoke as he tried to think of a plan.

“It doesn’t matter. Whoever wins will be coming for us next.”

“Bruce, what’s the Angle?” Dick asked his former mentor.

“There isn’t one. Some things, you just gotta play out.” John sighed with a cigarette in his mouth as he wheeled Jon out of the room, “Come on, Lad. You need to get some rest.”

Jon hadn’t realized how tired he was until he was in the guest bedroom. The Superboy was then levitated from his wheelchair and into the bed, where his pillow was fluffed, and he was covered in sheets.

“Sleep well, kid. We’ll come to get you if something happens.” The magic-user promised as he turned off the light, causing Superboy to drift to sleep…

* * *

Later in the House of Secrets…

Superboy slept peacefully, unaware of what was going on around him.

Then he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“Jon, you need to get up.” A familiar voice beckoned to him as he shifted awake.

Superboy looked up to see Damian in his warm embrace with a concerned look.

“D-Dami,” Jon muttered as his mind was trying to wake up.

Something didn’t feel right as it seems that reality was shifting and twisting. He looked around to see he was with the Regime.

“It’s okay, Jon. You’re safe now. We got you away from the Insurgence. My father will never take you again.” Damian vowed as he kissed his cheek.

“Jon,” Superman spoke in an overwhelmed voice as he hugged his missing child.

“Dad,” Superboy uttered as he slowly hugged him back.

“So many months, we have been apart for too long. Batman took you from me, but now you’re back where you belong. He’s never going to lay a hand on you again.” Superman spoke to his child as Jon looked around to see the others, injured, grieving, or unconscious.

Then he looked outside and saw the chaos.

“Uh, Dad, I think we have bigger things to worry about.” Jon shivered as he saw the battle outside.

Superman then turned to Flash.

“Thank you for bringing us all here, Barry. Now we have a chance to-to…. Regroup…” Superman muttered as he suddenly collapsed.

While Diana helped Superman, Flash was fast enough to catch Superboy before he hit the ground, he was also affected too.

“Okay, Kid, let’s find you a place to sit,” Barry muttered as he placed on by the side of the wall with Raven.

As the others tried to wake Raven up, the Chaos grew worse as the windows broke by the disaster! Trigon and Mxyzptlk would destroy reality if not stopped. Wonderwoman believed the only way to stop the chaos was to give Raven to Trigon. Luckily, Dick had a batter plan.

And it involved Billy.

“I-I don’t know if I can do it.” He stuttered as he saw the nightmare outside.

Jon gave him the courage boost he needed with a hug and a kiss on a cheek, despite it irritating his boyfriend.

“You can do, Billy. I believe in you.” Jon assured him.

“Good enough for me~.” Billy swooned as his face was pure red, then saw the glare from Damian.

If the fate of the Universe wasn’t at state, Damian would have ripped his throat out. So, that kiss was a one-time thing, but Billy would enjoy it for the rest of his life. He then stepped outside to face the titans as Damian noticed his dead brother.

“Dick? I’m-.” Damian began as Nightwing gave a smile.

“It’s okay, Damian. It’s okay.” He assured him.

Jonathan watched as Billy and Dr. Fate were getting ready, but then noticed that Raven had woke up and been flying towards them.

Then in a flash…

BOOM!!!

The titans were gone, and everything was normal as everyone had fallen into asleep.

Jon was being held Damian in a protective manner despite neither of them being awake.

* * *

Later in the Hall of Justice Infirmary…

Jon was being looked over by Lex and the other doctors.

“Is he okay?” Superman wondered as Lax gave him an assured smile.

“He’s perfectly fine, no damage, no wounds, no anything. In fact, in a couple of months’ time, Jon will finally be strong enough to be back out on the field.” Lex explained as he ruffled Jon’s hair.

Superman never looked happier as he hugged his son once more.

“Jon, I’m so sorry that Batman took you. That I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“Dad, it’s okay. He didn’t hurt me. He just placed me in the guest room and had others check up on me.” Jon assured him, though it was kind of a lie.

Batman also helped Jon in physical therapy, trying to relearn how to walk again. That’s why Jon would be able to be restored so quickly.

“Well, from now on, I want you to be watched and protected at all times. No more going alone.” Superman ordered.

“But Dad-.”

His father then gave him a look as Jon looked down.

“Yes sir.” Jon sighed.

“Hey, I love you.” His father told him as he raised his chin slightly.

“I love you too, Dad.” He held him back, though it was getting harder to say it.

His father then left the room with… her.

Jon knew it, he knew Wonderwoman would corrupt his father worse and tried to take his mother’s place. Superboy saw her for what she was but could do nothing.

But those thoughts were put aside as Damian and Billy came into the room.

They brought gifts as Billy thanked Jon for giving him the courage he needed.

But despite seeing what Superman does to others, they still followed him and Jon would still be the Spy for the Bat.


End file.
